And PS If This is Alec
by NaMa6
Summary: "... I still love you." Malec. I do not own TMI or the song 'Austin' by Blake Shelton. I only own the Malec version lyrics.


And P.S. If This is Alec…

Alec left without leaving a number  
Said he needed to clear his mind  
Magnus figured he'd gone back to the Institute  
'Cause he talked about it all the time

Alec paced in the office of the Institute, looking over files with his mother.

"Alexander," Maryse said, causing Alec to jump. "What was that vampire's name we took in to custody last week?"

"Seth," Alec replied, mentally cursing himself. Even after a year, he still heard _his _voice when someone said his full name. Izzy made a point not to bring him up and Jace was his parabatai, though admittedly a snarky little prick, and knew Alec was still hurting. His parents, on the other hand… Well, Robert was in Idris and Maryse had the tact of a tadpole when it came to her son's sexuality and boyfriend choices.

It hadn't been easy letting go of Magnus Bane. Hell, Alec wasn't even sure he was even over Magnus. Lord knows his heart still ached whenever a mention of the warlock that had once been his boyfriend came up in casual conversation. Not like that happened much, but, still.

"Thanks," Maryse said, going back to the task at hand.

It was almost a year before he called him up

Later that evening, Alec walked through the halls of the Institute, phone in hand. Stealing away in to his room, he shut the door and pulled open the dial keypad.

Was his number still the same? Had it changed in the past year? He would soon find out. He pressed the numbers in to his phone and called Magnus.

Three rings and an answering machine is what he got

"If you're callin' 'bout the the Book, go screw off. If this is Tuesday night, I'm resting. If you've got something to sell, I can summon it myself; I'm a warlock. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.S. if this is Alec, I still love you."

The telephone fell to the counter  
He heard but he couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long?  
What kind of love that must be

The phone slid from Alec's hand, going to dial tone before he scrambled to hang up. His heart beat in his ears like a drum.

_What the hell was that? Is he serious? Did that really just happen? Was I hearing things? _Alec thought frantically, his face completely red as he stared at the phone. _I can't believe it… Did he really love me that much? He's still holding on to me after all this time…?_

He waited three days, and then he tried again  
He didn't know what he'd say

Three days later, Alec stared at his phone screen once more, finger hovering over the 'call' button, now in the kitchen. It was deserted at this time of day, so he was safe.

"Alec, you're so stupid," he said to himself, self-deprecatingly. "You're being hopeful. You just heard things."  
_But I didn't. I know what I heard. Maybe he's changed his mind? What if he actually answers? What am I gonna say?_

He growled, raking a hand through his hair.

_Screw it._

But he heard three rings and then

"If it's Friday night I'm at a party  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to London  
And I'll be gone to tie up loose ends. But I'll call you back when I get home, on Sunday afternoon. And P.S. If this is Alec, I still love you."

Well, this time he left his number  
But not another word  
Then he waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'

Alec, now in Central Park, coat wrapped around his body against the chill of the oncoming winter night. He held his cell phone in his hands, wandering aimlessly as he checked the screen every five seconds.

_He'll call… He will. You know just what to say now._

And this is what Magnus heard

Magnus checked his messages on Sunday evening.

It was the usual: some poor mundane that witnessed something they shouldn't have or got changed in to something they shouldn't have, someone looking for a lost pet or vampire, a request for the High Warlock of Brooklyn to attend their party, a thank you for attending the party on Friday, but one stuck out to him.

10 numbers. This is the content of the message that puzzled Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. It was in a voice he couldn't really place; familiar, but one he probably hadn't heard in a while. Of course, 'a while' could encompass a long period of time for the immortal warlock.

He dialed the number and waited.

"If you're calling about my heart, It's still yours. I should've listened to it a little more. Then, it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way, Bane, this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell this is Alec, and I still love you?"

I still love you.


End file.
